Stealing an Angel
by Bella Moon
Summary: From the moment he seen her, he knew he would make her his; no matter what the cost. But would she come with him so easily?
1. The Beginning of His Obsession

**NOTE: **I do not own sailor moon, or any of its characters.I hope you like it. Please R & R!

Bella Moon

12/23/04

**Stealing an Angel**

The night sky tingled against her warm skin. Chills ran down her spine as she looked around her, alarm going through her mind. She looked around for the source of the sound that had disturbed her thoughts. Upon seeing nothing she returned to her thoughts.

In a nearby tree a stranger looked down upon her. There she was, her golden hair flowing in the breeze like an angel in the wind. Her smooth silky skin shone in the moonlight, and her blue eyes sparkled in the lakes reflection.He had been lurking in the night when he came apon her; so beautiful. At the sight of her he quietly took coverage in a nearby tree, too scared to move any closer for fear that he might frighten her away. He gazed upon her in amazement. Never had he seen such a beautiful creature. _I shall make her mine_, he thought. A wicked smile crept up on his face as he thought of what he would do with her once having her in his arms. His thoughts were interupted by her movement. She was leaving. Where was she going?

Following her through the woods he was lead to a nearby cottage. He quietly came to the windowsill to look in at his mysterious beauty. Inside the cottage the woman was greeted by a man. The animal inside him begin to rise, but settled when he decided that the old man was surely her father. Stirring the fire she was interupted by two arms around her waiste. She looked down to see her little brother hugging her tightly. She smiled and ran a cool hand through his hair before returning to her previous task.

A shiver ran over her body as she felt she was being watched. Looking around she only seen her little brother and her father reading a book together. Dismissing the feeling, she began to warm some tea.

"Serenity," her father called

"Yes, papa?"

"What took you so long getting the fire wood? In one of our dazes, eh?" he smiled

blushing she answered," Yes, papa. I am sorry. I cannot help it sometimes. It is so peaceful at night and the moon is so welcoming."

"Serenity," her father gave her a concerned look," I have told you, it is too dangerous to be out diddly daddling in the night. Strange and evil creatures lurk at night. Something might get you."

"Yes, papa. I will be more careful."

Outside the window of the little cottage, the man who had been watching the scene from the window smiled to himself._ Strange and evil creatures, eh? You have no idea what is to come. So her name is Serenity? The name of an angel, my angel. All in due time. _With that the man was gone in a flash with the night.

Back in the confines of his palace, the man sat in a chair by the fire, imagining the young beauty from earlier. He sat there starring into the flames of the fire, devising a plan in his mind on how he would make her his. In all the centuries he had been roaming the earth, never had anyone or anything awakened such lustful and hungry feelings in him. Over the times there had been women he kept company with for a while, but they never made him feel as alive as he did when he looked at her. He would have her no matter what it takes.

For the next two weeks he watched her at night. He followed her quietly through the woods when she went to the lake for her walks for firewood, he peered in the window to catch sght of her sleeping form. Day by day his lust grew even more. One morning after returning from his lurkings he was greeted with a presence in his home.

Sitting in a chair by the fire, he sat back as he welcomed in his guests.

"Hello Jedite. It has been a while. I was wondering how long it would take before I was paid a visit," he smirked at his old friend.

"He's not the only one who stopped by," came a voice from a tall man in the corner

"Malachite. Nice to see you were so worried." He chuckled

"Endymion, where have you been? It has been weeks since you have called to us. Not much of a leader are we? What has suddenly torn you away from your people these days?" asked Jedite.

The two men came to sit next to their friend. Both looked intently at him. He had went out on one of his occasional solitary outings, and had since been keeping to himself. This was not the Endymion they knew, and they were determined to find out what was distracting their leader.

"Please, do not worry so. I am sure the ladies were wondering where I have been?"

"Well, Rei is your sister after all. She is wondering what has kept her brother so busy all of a sudden." Jedite reasoned.

"Well, if you two must know, I have decided to make a queen." he sat back waiting for the questions he knew were to come.

Malachite and Jedite looked at one another and then back to their leader. "You have found a queen?" Malachite asked.

Endymion smiled at this and began to explain the events that had taken place in the last few weeks. Smiling inwardly he knew that this would be a lot for his friends to take in, but he knew they would not dare go against him.After explaining the events the two sat back thinking to themselves. The silence was broken when Jedite asked the question. "How do you intend to get this human woman to be your queen?

This question brought an evil smile to the mans face as he leaned foward lightly licking his lips and running his tongue over his pointed fangs that were now showing."I have my own plan."

---------------------------------------------------------------

"He's WHAT?!?" exclaimed a raven haired woman.

"What do you mean he's found a queen? and she's HUMAN?!?" Lita stood next to the raven haired beauty. She was taller than the other girls with silky auburn hair pulled back in a ponytail away from her face, beautifully matching her sparkling green eyes that were getting darker by the minute.

"Rei, Lita." a short blue haired woman came up beside the two."Really, we were all human once. Well, except for you and Endymion, Rei, you know it is not impossible. Who cares if she is human? He is our master, and this is what will make him happy." Ami came into two strong arms. She sighed, she only hoped their master had truely found his queen so he could be as happy as they all were. Ami looked up into Zoicite's eyes and smiled before looking back at the rest before her.

"Yeah," Mina chirped in," why can't he have his turn? We all found each other!" A possesive are came around her waist, "That we did my love," purred Malachite.

"I see nothing wrong with it. Surely she will not come easily though." Nephrite walked up beside Lita.

"This is the only problem I see," Jedite spoke up form in front of the fireplace," He speaks of a father and a brother that lives with her. She may not be so willing to leave them."

"Endymion has a plan. Have faith in him my friend,"Nephrite put a cool hand on his shoulder.

----------------------------------------------------------

Out on her usual night outings, Serenity was humming to herself. '_I feel so drawn to the night.' _Looking up to the moon she continued her way through the forrest. It was a cold winters night and she was bundled up in a warm wool jacket covering over her simple white dress she had made. Serenity began to feel as if she were being watched. Little did she know there was someone in the trees behind her watching her every move.

He sat there watching her look around. He knew she had sensed him and he didn't care. He had waited long enough. After weeks of watching her and following her every night he had come up with a masterful plan. Once he had told Jedite and Malachite, they had went back and told the girls and his other men. Some protested, some were happy for their master, others had no opinion at all otherwise. It didn't matter what anyone said, he wanted her more than anything he had ever wanted before, and he was going to have her.

Coming to the edge of the lake she stopped and began to look out over the lake into the fog. Thoughts flooded her mind of a mysterious man sweeping her off her feet. A shiver ran over her body._'I feel like someone is watching me, but that's silly, no one is around for miles.'_

_'So, she senses my presence, but yet she does not see me. Tonight shall be the night. Don't worry my angel, I shall sweep you off your feet.' _Coming down from the tree he slowly walked behind her and ..........

DUH DUH DUH!!!! WELL, I know that this first chapter is short, but I am just trying to get something started. This is only the second fic I have ever wrote, and the first one was a long time ago. Please, tell me what you think so far and if you like how it sounds. I will have the next chapter up soon, b/c I don't like waiting forever to find out what happens either! S


	2. Taking Action

**Note: I do NOT own SailorMoon or any of the characters. (Unforunately) So, don't say I didn't tell ya S. **

**P.S.** Thank you so much to everyone who has read and reviewed the first chapter of my story. I appreciate it so much, but I want to send a special thanks to **Silver Moon Goddess 1, Serena79, Sw-In-No-Cence, Hopeless Dreamer 1125, Kristy-chan, Amethyst-Heart, and UNC6. **

**A big thanks to Amethyst-Heart and UNC6 for the suggestions. I promise I will try to use your advice well.**

**To those who wanted to know, Endy and the crew are ancient vampires. This is set back in ancient England. Can't you just hear the accents now?**

**Please enjoy!**

**Bella Moon**

**12/23/04**

**Ch. 2 (R)**

**Stealing an Angel**

Reflection

Endymion walked through the halls of his palace with thoughts of an angel dancing in his head. He had gone every night for weeks to watch her on her nightly outings. He would stand in a tree from afar and watch her. She would just stand there looking out over the lake and up at the sky as if she were about to fly away. Deep in thought he bumped into a slender figure and was awaken from his reverie. Looking to see who he had ran into he seen his sister looking at him with concerned eyes.

"Endy, are you alright brother?" Rei asked, "You have not been yourself, and we are all worriedm but especially me." She took his hands in hers and held them to her heart as she spoke."I am your sister. I love you. Please, talk to me. You used to tell me everything." Rei looked down at the floor only to have his hand lift her face to look him in the eyes.

"Dear sister, do not worry for me. I am fine," he reasoned with her. "I am simply eager to bring home my queen."

"Endy, are you sure she is the one? You don't even know her."

"Rei, where you not sure the first time you met Jed? The very sight of her warms my cold heart."

The saddened look in his eyes pulled at her heart. It was true. The very first time she saw Jedite she knew she was in love. For a while she quarrelled with him, played hard to get, but it was always only him. They had been together a hundred years now, yet it seemed like it wasn't enough.She suddenly felt happy and secure that her brother had finally felt what they all had found; love.

As the night grew, Endymion took off on his nightly outings to watch his angel. She had not been out much recently to his dismay. _Her father must be making her stay in some,_ he thought. Coming to her usual spot near the lake, he seen her in the distance. There she was, dressed all in white like an angel. "His" angel. She seemed to glow in the light of the moon, like a goddess. Taking a place in a nearby tree, he sat watching her intently, planning when he would take her.

Present

Coming to the edge of the lake she stopped and began to look out over the lake into the fog. Thoughts flooded her mind of a mysterious man sweeping her off her feet. A shiver ran over her body.She had the strangest feeling that someone was watching her. Little did she know she was right.

_'So, she senses my presence. Don't worry my angel, I shall sweep you off your feet, all in due time.'_

Shivers ran over her body, and she clutched her jacket around her. She abruptly turned around sensing someone behind her. To her suprise she seen a dark figure in front of her. His ebony hair blew in the wind, and his eyes sparkled a brilliant midnight in the light of the moon. She couldn't help but to look over the man in front of her and marvel to herself at how stunning he was. _'Who is he? And what is he doing here in the forrest at night? Where did he come from? He looks as if he wants to devour me.' _

The man took a step closer to her with an evil grin, and leaning foward he spoke seductively in her ear, "Yes, I could just eat you up." He stood back and enjoyed the shocked expression on the young womans face. Reaching a cool hand up to caress her cheek he spoke softly," I am Endymion, and I own these forrests. My palace is just on the other side of the mountain, and I am here waiting for you Serenity." He smiled seductively at her. She truely was emaculant.

Serenity's skin grew heated from his touch, and she felt a blush come on to her face. She couldnot believe what he was saying. _'Waiting for me?' _Serenity began to feel panic rise within her, but she found herself trapped in his eyes. They were so lustful and wanting. She felt as if they were pulling her in. She found herself unconciously taking a step closer to this man called Endymion. _'Endymion.' _The name lingered in her mind as he spoke again.

"Yes, waiting for you. I have waited a hundreds of years to find you. To find the woman that could make my cold heart beat with love for another person. For an angel, like you," he said as he took a step closer slowly reaching to touch her cheek again.

Serenity took a cautious step back away from the stranger in front of her. She couldn't believe what he was saying. _'Hundreds of years?? That is ridiculous' That would make him.'_

Her thoughts were interupted as he finished her sentence," Nine hundred and twenty one years old the be exact." He looked at her with amusement. The look of her eyes when he told her his age was quite funny." I am not of this world," he spoke calmly as he circled her,"I am of another. A dark world. The world I am from has no beauty such as you. You intrigue me with your beauty and kindness."

Serenity could not believe what she was hearing. "Not of this world?? What do you mean not of this world? And you expect me to believe you are nine hundred and twenty one years old?" She began to become more frightened and more ill at the game this stranger was playing with her. It was bad enough that this man had been following her, but now he wanted to play her for stupid.

"No," he said stepping closer in the moonlight,"I do not think you are stupid. I am not from your world. You are mortal, and I am not." He looked down in dismay.

"What do you mean you are not mortal??"She looked at him with confusion in her eyes.

Whispering in her ear from behind," I am a vampire,"he stated and gently kissed the top of her ear.

A chill ran up her spine with the warmth of his breath on her as he spoke and a sensation churned in her stomach when he kissed her ear. She turned to face him when she found herself starring into his strong chest. She couldn't help but notice his strong well-toned figure in front of her before looking up to meet his gaze. "That cannot be. There is no such thing." She stated matter of factly.

"Is that so?" He asked as he cocked his head to the side and smiled at her to show his now pointed fangs.

Serenity gasped at the sight. Thoughts of the villagers stories now played through her head. Stories of terrible monsters that sucked out peoples blood called vampires. She had always laughed at the old people who told the stories, thinking they merely wanted attention from the younger villagers.Now looking at his sharp pointed fangs she began to feel weak and felt herself faint. Before she could feel the hard cold ground she felt two strong arms encircle her, and then it was like she was floating in the air. As she looked into the eyes of the man that caught her she suddlenly let go, and succombed to the dark somber that over took her tired body.

Back at the cottage Serenity's father and brother began to worry. It was unlike her to stay gone so long; especially at night. Sammy sat beside the window gazing out into the dark forrest awaiting his sisters return. He sighed when his father told him to go to bed, and sadly he climbed into bed as his father told. His father had tried to comfort him by reading him a bedtime story as his sister did, but it was not the same. After tucking in his son, Adam came to sit in front of the fire and pray that his daughter would soon return safely having just forgotten the time. _'I hope nothing is wrong. Where are you Serenity?'_

At that very moment in a palace on the other side of the mountain, giggles were heard from an upstairs bedroom. Serenity lay in the plush bed fast asleep giggling in her dreams. A dark figure watched her from the shadows. _'She is so beautiful, even in her sleep. Oh Serenity, you make me feel so alive; like I have a heart again. I can almost feel it beating.' _He came closer to the bed to sit on the edge and watch her. A soft knock was heard at the door.

"Enter"

Coming in a blue haired girl meekly walked up to the bed with her head low and sat a pan with water and a cloth on the night stand. Taking the wet cloth she gently caressed the sleeping girls face and forehead with it, cooling her off. The girl slightly flinched at the feel of the cool rag on her face, but snuggled deep into her covers for warmth and was deep in dreamland again.

"Thank you."Endymion looked at the girl and smiled. " How long do you think she will keep this fever?" he asked concerned.

The girl looked at him and smiled,"It should not last long. It is just a side effect from the sedative. I just wanted to make sure it didn't get out of control since I did not know how a human would react to it."

"Amy, thank you. I will watch her for the night."

The girl bowed her head."As you wish my lord. Endymion, have you taken her as your own yet?"

He looked up as if in thought."No, I will not do so until she asks me to."

"But my lord, are you sure she will?"

Endymion looked up at Amy with a thoughtful look,"She will become mine no matter what I have to do." The determination and lust in his eyes was frightening. Amy only nodded and quietly left.

Serenity tossed violently in her sleep. She dreamed of evil creatures taking her away. Suddenly she sat up startled by her dreams and began to take deep breaths to calm herself. When she calmed down and looked up she noticed she was not in her home. Looking around she became frantic and silently stifled a sob.

"Ssshhh...," the man cooed," You are safe now my love. No one will ever hurt you."

Serenity back to the headbored of the bed as if to get away from the voice that seemed to come out of nowhere. Suddenly a mysterious figure came from out of the shadows on the balcony and stepped into the room. "Hello my angel. I was wondering when you would awaken. Welcome home."

"Home?" She asked as she cocked her head to the side. Fear rising inside her as a tear gently trickled down her creamy cheeks.

**Ok, that is all for now. I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I am sure some of you have given up on me by now. I have just started a new job, so I will only get to work on it on the weekends mostly. But I will try to update at least every two weeks. So, please R & R!! Till next time JA NE!!! Bella Moon**


End file.
